


Giving Me A Chance

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora sees how much it hurts Derek to push people away, and she's determined to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Me A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Unleashed last night, but Derek kicking Isaac hurt so much, so I had to do something. I swear if this all leads to misunderstandings to the level of last season's, I'll be writing so much fix-it fic. XD
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Goyte.

When her brother fitfully falls asleep for the night, Cora grabs a jacket and heads out. Her brother is so different from what she remembers, but she knows pushing away his pack won't help. She has only been eleven the last time she saw her family whole, but Cora can see now how much Derek's been hurting without his pack too. She may have snapped at him, but she didn't mean it.

 _I can't let him isolate himself_ , she tells herself firmly as she sniffs out Isaac's trail. The rain makes things difficult, and it makes her more determined to find Isaac. Eventually, she finds herself in the backyard of a strange house, just after the rain stops.

She steels herself to scale the house, even with her injuries still bothering her. Once she reaches the second floor, she uses her senses to find what room Isaac's in. She only hears two heartbeats in the house, both in the same room, so Cora quietly opens the window and slides in.

Looking around, she spots Isaac curled around someone else in the bed. Now that she's found him, Cora's not sure what to do. She wants to wake him, but she can't see the other person in the bed. She knows it's another werewolf, and by the scent, it's the guy that had broken into the bank with her brother.

Before Cora can decide on a course of action, two gold eyes snap open, and Isaac's friend is on her in an instant. She winces when her back hits the wall behind her. “Cora, right?” he asks, still holding her in a tight hold she can't break without injuring him, and that's not why she's here. “Can I let you go without being attacked?”

“Yes,” she says unhappily. “I'm not here for _you_. I need to talk to Isaac.”

“So talk,” Isaac says quietly, sitting up in the bed with a frown. “Unless Derek sent you, then he can shove it. Scott, let her go.”

Scott loosens his grip, and Cora sighs as she rubs her wrists. “Derek doesn't know I left, so we're going to make this quick. I don't want him to wake up and find me gone.”

“Why should I care?” Isaac asks bitterly, sliding off the bed. “He kicked me out. He threw things at me. Pretty clear message there.”

“Then you don't know Derek at all,” Cora replies fiercely. 

“Like you do? When was the last time you saw him? You were just a kid.”

Cora snarls. “He's still my _brother_. Even if I'm a little rusty at it, I can still read him,” she tells him. “And I can't believe you can't, if you're his beta.”

“I'm not his beta anymore!” Isaac shouts. “Get that through your head.”

Scott holds up his hands. “Calm down, both of you,” he says then turns to Cora. “Say what you're going to say then get out. Isaac doesn't need this.”

“I don't need you fighting my battles, Scott,” Isaac states quietly. “But go ahead, Cora. Talk.”

“So, we got a visit while you two were at school,” she bites out. “Three guesses to who, and the first two don't count.”

Scott's eyes widen. “The Alphas?” he questions as Cora nods. “Is Derek all right?”

Cora snorts. “Clearly not if he kicked out Isaac,” she says sarcastically. “Look, they told them they want him to kill one of his pack.”

Scott frowns and looks at Isaac staring at Cora. “He was trying to protect him.”

“Yeah,” she replies. “Apparently, everyone in the Alpha pack has killed their whole pack, and they told him he only had to kill one, and that'd after, he'd _want_ to kill the rest.”

Isaac makes a pained noise. “He wouldn't,” he murmurs.

“Exactly,” Cora says, her hand curling into fists. “We have to do something. He's gonna try to solve this himself, and it's get him killed. He's all I have left.”

“That sounds exactly like Derek,” Scott says quietly. “Look, we'll take care of this, promise, but you need to get back before Derek wakes up. He'll know something's up if you're gone.”

Cora takes a deep breath. “Thanks.” She pauses then walks over to Isaac. “Don't take anything he said to heart. You're pack, and that means so much to Derek.”

Isaac nods tersely. “I get it.”

“Be careful, both of you,” she says before she jumps out the window.

 _“Can we trust her?”_ Isaac asks Scott before Cora is out of hearing range.

 _“About Derek's safety? Definitely,”_ Scott says with no doubt, and Cora smiles to herself as she runs back to the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> When Cora says Derek is all she has left, it's because I don't believe Derek's told her about Peter. It's a hard subject to bring up, I'd think. @_@


End file.
